Desecrated
by yasiko
Summary: the auror get word of deaths going on in Malfoy manor, and when they get there, a desecrated draco stood before them. ended
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Introduction: Pools of Blood

He wanted to scream, his voice heard through the stone walls.

Tear out his hair, have the silky strands fall to his bare feet.

Pound his fists into the brick, the stone ripping at skin.

Sink his nails into warm flesh, and feel the wet of fresh blood of another on his hands.

He wanted the pain to stop, the cuts to heal, and the memory gone.

Curled up on the dirty stone-cold floor, Draco Malfoy, starved, naked, beaten and bleeding, cried into his shaking bloody hands. Blood smeared his nose and forehead, and his check had blossomed into a nice purple bruise. Slowly he uncurled himself, and shakily crawled across the blood and semen covered floor to the bed, then used it to pull himself up. Still sobbing, tears spilling off his face like a waterfall, he limped over to the wide open door, the keys hanging from the lock. He never looked back, not even one last look at the blood smeared, desecrated, dead body of his father lying on the bed. No once regretted what he had done. Stumbling out of the room, he heard the shouts from above, the screaming of spells and curses, and he knew. They had finally come. But too late.

Remus Lupin darted down the stairs, crashing into brick walls, using them to push him further forward. He had to be here somewhere, he had to be. He kept telling himself, never letting his mind slip from the thought that he was in the house, somewhere.

" Draco!" he called out, his voice wavering as he barreled into the dungeon, shoving open doors, kicking in locks, tears of fear filmed his eyes.

" Draco!" he'd checked the bedrooms, the kitchen, the stables, and any other place a young man could hide. Nothing. Not ever a body. He began to panic, his heart rate sky rocketing, and as he burst open another door just to see it empty, he slumped against the doorframe, pounding his fist against the wall, " god damn it." he hissed through clenched teeth, " we're to late."

He could hear him now, wanting to go to him, but not having the strength, Draco had fallen partway down the long hallway, obscured by darkness, all he heard was Lupins desperate cries. He wanted to be found, to be saved from the cold, and the pain. Be didn't want to be seen. For them to know what had happened to him. Then he heard the approaching footsteps, the creaking of a door being pushed open, and the strangled gasp of disgust, the thud as a body dropped to the ground, and the splash of stomach contents hitting the stone floor. He turned away from the sound, curling tighter into himself.

Remus, after emptying his stomach onto the floor, stood up on shaky knees and slammed the door shut. Never wanting to see that gruesome picture again.

Hoarsely he called out once more, " Draco? please god tell me your alive…"

" but I don't want to be" a quite tear-filled voice said from his left, into the dark empty hall. He took a step forward. "Draco?"

" yeah?"

"I'm here to help you, do you know who was in that room over there?"

" among all the things I've lost, my mind is not one of them, despite my pleas." A bitter, louder voice said from the shadows.

" good, then you won't mind if I porkey you to the hospital wing?"

A quite laugh, " do I have a choice?"

"its that, or I carry you upstairs to have another auror take you."

A pause, " throw me the porkey."

(this is just a tester, if I get enough reviews telling me to continue, then I will, I want to know how you all feel about it before I put any time towards it… so REVIEW!)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Coin**

(disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, no matter ho much I pretend to.)

There was a soft click as the coin that severed as a porkey landed on the stone floor.

" there. This sends you straight to the hospital wing, where Snape, madam Pomfrey and Dumbledor are all waiting." Remus said, with a teachers hard but informative voice, " if you have any problems just let go of the porkey, and then touch it again, and it'll send you straight back to me, okay?"

A quite pause in the darkness then, " okay…"

There was shuffling, the sound of skin running along the floor then the slide of metal on stone, and he was gone. Remus glanced over at where Draco had been seconds before, feeling the urge to follow after build inside him, but he turned away, and walked, this time slowly, back up the stairs to where the aurors were cleaning out the house. He bumped into moody, and told him to check the dungeon, far corner, for what they were all looking for.

Moody glanced up at him from Narissa Malfoys body, which had been found in the master bedchamber. " a body?"

Remus shuddered, " what used to be one."

"what of the son?"

"being cared for."

Moody's magical eye picked a spot over Remus's shoulder, " is he alright?"

Remus stared at the perfectly manicured nails of the life-less body before him, " mentally, he appears to be cracked, not broken. Physically…." He paused and closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand, " he never let me see him, always kept to the dark, by the condition of the bedroom…." He shuddered, " he's in pretty bad shape…"

Bloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodblood

The feel of cold fingers on his overheated skin, the murmur of distressed voices on his sensitive ears, the rough tingle of fabric, and the wet hotness of blood was all Draco was aware of as he was carried from the stone floor of the hospital wing to one of the beds by Snape and madam Pomfrey. Once he had touched the coin, his body had been deposited with a horrid thud, on the cold floor of the hospital wing. With the landing came the lights, and eyes, and gasps of horror as everyone in the wing gazed upon his broken, bleeding, naked body. Instantly his eyes had rolled up, and he fainted.

After the harsh drag from the floor, Draco felt the feel of someone trying to open his lips, and his jaw snapped shut. "no" he moaned, his eyes squeezed shut, his body jerking away from the person, " no…." his arms were restrained, and he struggled more, his stomach heaving from the touch, " NO" he screamed as the hands pried his mouth open, his head twisting from side to side, trying to get away. Tears leaked from his eyes, he didn't know where he was, who he was with, but they were touching him, touching him like _he_ had. "…p-please…n-n…no…." he sobbed still trying to pull away, his strength rapidly depleting, his will going along with it. Then a hot liquid was poured down his throat, and he chocked. Coughing, the arms were removed and he cuddled in on himself, rubbing his hands over where they had pinned him, sobbing over his gasps. Then there was a light touch to his forehead, and he slowly opened an eye to see a blurred image of someone leaning over him, and the touch came again, soft, gentle….he liked it.

"go to sleep Draco."

So he did.

(so sorry, but I need just a few more reviews, I don't feel I have enough people for this to be a good project, so I made this one quite short, next chapter I promise will be much longer, so REVIEW!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

(Warning to all, this is before the last two chapters and in Harrys prov.)

Moonlight streamed through the windows of one of the upper hallways to Hogwarts Castle, illumination a pale shaking form of a boy perched on the window sill. His nimble hand pressed painfully against the glass. Condensation from the cold forming around his hand, only to drip down the glass and pool against the stone. The tears had long ago dried, leaving a few errant tears to drip, shinning in the moonlight, sparkling like a fallen star, drifting from the sky to land on the desolate child. The fingers began to tremble, then the whole hand, then the shoulders, and soon the hand slipped from the glass altogether, to curl into raven locks as the boy sobbed, rocking back and forth. The fingers twisted into the hair, the scantily covered shoulders caved in on themselves, a whimper of pain was dragged out of his throat, as a few more tears slipped past to tumble off his nose.

Into the forest it was unusually quite. The stars were uninteresting, the thought of food, forgotten. The whole forest had its attention on the weeping boy inside the magically enclosed castle. Trees wept with him, animals curled up like him, and the creatures of the dark, felt the boiling anger run through their veins.

The boys vision swam before him, the glass swinging from focused to not within moments. His muscles clenched and relaxed, and just before he blacked out from the pain tearing its way through his stomach and head, a cry of help slipped from his lips, before he collapsed upon the frozen stone floor.

"Help…"

His unconscious body sprawled across the floor, his clothing covering his frail form like a blanket, was lightened by the light from the window. And in the heavenly light his small lighten bolt of a scar that graced his forehead glowed silver.

Bloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodblood

Warmth drenched his skin, flowing over him, creating a pleasant sensation to tingle his nerves, and a small smile graced the boy's lips.

His finger twitched, bringing the feel of fabric on the tip of his finger, and that awareness spread over him as well, to draw the conclusion of being in a bed. Eyes still closed the urge to open them because great and with a hesitant crack of one eye lid he peeked out of his world of darkness.

Only to squeezed his eyes shut and curl away from the blinding light, moaning with pain.

The sun was out.

"ughhhhh…."

He moaned, burying his face into his starched pillow, feeling the scratchy fabric run again his sensitive skin.

" ughhhhh…."

He curled his legs up to, and covered his head with his arms,

" I hate mornings…"

He was about to drift back into sleep when from his immediate left, a voice he'd heard a million times over in this exact situation, made him jump.

"I hope that you realize that you had an incredibly large chance of never hating mornings ever again Mr. Potter and you learn from your foolishness."

His fingers tightened in the pillow case, and he peeked his head out,

"what you on about Madam Pomfrey?" he croaked out, one eye closed while the other finding it hard to focus on anything, or seeing past the blinding light.

"We found you collapsed in a rarely used hallway this morning, non-responsive, and-" She cut off, glancing away to straighten an errant crease from his bed spread. "Well let's just say you gave us all quite a scare, Mr. Potter."

His other eye took the dive and cracked open, and with a wince of pain, finally both were open seeing and watering.

"gods…"

he hissed, whipping his eyes with the back of his hand as he pushed himself up into a sitting position,

" what the hells up with the light this morning?"

Pomfrey pulled a face and instantly was leaning over him, looking at his eyes,

"Do they hurt? How much can you see? How many fingers am I holding up?"

She said in a rush waving three fingers in front of his face.

He pushed her away, and shot her a glare,

"It's not me, it's the light! It's so damn bright I'm getting a headache already! And I can't see anything!"

Yet again Pomfrey pulled a quizzical look,

"I though you were groggy before, but…." She pressed a hand to his forehead, "You don't seem to have any kind of fever…."

She tilted his head up by his chin and stared into his eyes.

With a sigh she let go and stood up from her leaning over position. Harry's hands snapped back to his face, covering his eyes from the dreadful light.

"Come on madam Pomfrey, just close the blinds or something…"

he groaned, not liking how she was being so silly.

"Mr. Potter, it's nine at night, and I don't think closing the blinds will help in this matter."

She said in a stern voice, her footsteps clicking away as she left his bedside in a rush.

He waited a moment, his hands still over his eyes,

"… … … madam Pomfrey? ... … you there?"

Still seconds ticked by and with an angry flourish he tore his hands away from his eyes, to glare around the room, ready with a burst of insults at being left alone in an incredibly confusing moment.

That's when he saw where the light was coming from.

Him.

It started from the center of his chest, as a bright shining light, that faded out as it went. It reached to his abdomen where the light faded back into the normal light of the hospital wing. Not only did this light glow, it pulsed. With each and every heart beat, the golden glow growing brighter then duller with each thump. When he had woken up he had felt a tingle on his skin, thinking it was the sun light he had pushed the though away, but now, looking at his hands and arms, he knew it was not just the sunlight.

It was him.

His skin let off a light gold. Resonating with the light, he felt like a holy being, all the light and power that he felt radiating from one spot, his heart. His skin tingled, like a million tiny rain drops were landing on it, making pleasant shivers run down his spin.

"what…. the fuck?"

Bloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodblood

Just so you all know, I do chapter by chapter with only one character. Oh and R&R!


	4. revision

This story has been revised and is now called, "I had only wanted…" if you'd like to visit this story; there is a link under my username. All reviews from this story will be taken as if for that story, and in my opinion whispers it's much better. You all should read it, most of the two beginning chapters are the same, but there's much more added on to it!

Thankyou- yasiko


End file.
